Batman: The Long Halloween
Batman the Long Halloween is a DC Comics Presents adaptation of Batman: the Long Halloween. It will be written over the 2017-18 year with an installment on each of the holidays featured in the movie. Synopsis A serial killer is targeting gangland figures on each holiday of the year. Will Batman figure out who it is in time, or will he lose a friend due to his inability to solve this case. Plot June “I believe in Gotham City,” says Bruce Wayne he is currently at a crime lord named Carmine " the Roman" Falcone’s nephew’s wedding. Bruce says he only came out of respect for his parents who knew Carmine’s family. Carmine tries to convince Bruce to convince the bank to do business with Falcone imports, Bruce refuses. He then leaves for the washroom and has a brief encounter Carmine’s grim-faced son Alberto. Bruce then meets a woman named Selina Kyle and the two start dancing. Alberto then goes to talk to his father about the “family business”, but Carmine says that he shouldn’t be worrying about such things, even though Alberto wants to help. A henchman of Carmine’s then points out that D.A. Harvey Dent is snooping around Carmine's garages. Harvey is writing down the license plates of all the guests at the party so he can find out who Carmine’s associates are. He is then roughed up by Carmine’s minions. After the minions leave, Bruce and Selina make sure he’s ok, but Harvey seems to not like Bruce for some reason. Selina offers to take Bruce somewhere else, but Bruce says it is too late. Harvey then goes to meet Captain Gordon of the GCPD and tells him about what he was doing that night. Gordon reprimands him saying he shouldn’t take needless chances like that Bruce Wayne changes to his alter-ego Batman and goes to examine a safe at Carmine’s house. He runs into Catwoman (actually Selina Kyle) there and the two start to fight. Carmine’s minions show up and try to kill them, but Batman throws a smoke bomb and the two escape. Carmine rages about this break-in and is antagonized by his rival Salvatore “the Boss” Maroni. Carmine then places a one-million dollar bounty on Batman and Catwoman. Batman is chasing after Catwoman, but she escapes, he then sees the bat-signal and leaves Batman meets Harvey Dent and Captain Gordon. The three talk about how Carmine puts himself above the law and why that needs to stop. The three make a pact to bring down Carmine but not break any rules in doing so. Batman then disappears leaving Harvey and Gordon with an important ledger of Carmine’s. July Bruce Wayne is at the board meeting of Gotham Bank, the bank has decided to do business with Carmine, Bruce storms off saying he cannot allow this to happen. Somewhere in the city, the Roman is smiling. He then goes to the Richard Daniels (the bank chief) as Batman and says “The Falcone money, keep it out of the bank.” A newspaper pops up on the screen which says “Bank Chief Daniel Resigns, Bruce Wayne to Head." August Carmine is complaining about how the banker leaving means that no bank in Gotham will touch the mobs, he then sends his nephew Johnny to kill Richard Daniels. September Johnny is shown killing Daniels. Somewhere in the city, the Roman is laughing. Meanwhile, the screen becomes grey as someone at a workbench grabs a pistol with a taped up handle, puts it in a clamp, and files off the serial number, the camera then focuses on a baby bottle nipple on the desk. It switches to another one on the kitchen counter at the Gordon’s place, the coloration is normal. Gordon then receives a call telling him that Daniels has been murdered, he then says he’ll call Harvey. At the Dent place, Gilda Dent (Harvey’s wife) goes down into the basement where Harvey is working with tools, and informs him of Gordon’s call, she then says she is scared that one day the call will be about Harvey’s death, Harvey then comforts her. Halloween The Scene shifts to show Johnny Viti taking a bath, suddenly the screen becomes grey again, suddenly the door opens, a hand holding a gun appears and it shoots him. The camera then shows an overhead view of the bathroom. The gun and a baby bottle nipple are left on the floor. The only things in color are Johnny’s blood and a small Jack O’lantern left on the floor. The scene shifts to Gordon’s office, “Two shots to the head. You ask me, it couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.” Harvey jokes. Gordon reprimands him for this. Batman states the facts of the murder. For instance, the guns handle was taped, it's serial number filed off, and a baby bottle nipple was used for a silencer. Also there was the pumpkin left there. Batman leaves, to meet Catwoman listening in on the conversation. She then tips off Batman to a hideout of Carmine’s. Harvey and Batman then go to this hideout. Inside of it are comically large mountains of cash. Dent makes a joke about stealing it, but instead he and batman burn all the cash. Somewhere in the city, the Roman isn’t laughing anymore. Harvey Dent goes back to his house, he then goes and says hi to his wife Gilda. She then hands him a package that came in the mail. Suddenly their house explodes. A voice over of Batman’s says “I believe in Jim Gordon, I believe in Harvey Dent, I believe in Gotham City... ” Next installment this Thanksgiving... Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Tom Cruise as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Alec Baldwin as Carmine Falcone * Harrison Ford as Commisioner Gordon * Domnhall Gleeson as Alberto Falcone * Emma Stone as Gilda Dent * Sandra Bullock as Catwoman * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth * Salvatore Maroni * Sofia Falcone * Carla Viti * Calendar Man * The Joker * Martin Short as the Riddler * the Scarecrow * Timothy Spall as the Mad Hatter * Poison Ivy * Solomon Grundy * Vernon Wells * Johnny Viti * Thomas Wayne * Barbara Gordon Sr. * Leostales as Santa Claus Category:Movies Category:DC Category:DC Movies Category:DC Comics Presents Category:Leostales Category:Drama Category:Animated movies Category:Mystery